


Canon-ish losers club and reddie

by we_try121



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adults, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bon Jovi Songs, Canon Compliant, Chains, Childishness, Children, Clumsiness, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing and Singing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Meetings, Fishnets, Food, Getting Together, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Growing Up, Handcuffs, Hiding, Homophobia, House Party, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Non-Sexual, Paranormal, Party Games, Partying, Pining, Popcorn, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Road Trips, Sad, Sexuality, Sleepovers, Teenagers, The Hammock (IT), Track Star Eddie Kaspbrak, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_try121/pseuds/we_try121
Summary: My attempt at some almost canon one shots of reddie and the losers club. Based almost entirely on the 2017 and 2019 films. Range from pre 89 to after the final battle. Not a fix-it fic. Dont hate me if I get terminology wrong, I dont live in the USA.
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship





	1. Losers club origins

\- Play-Wright style fic where Eddie moves to Derry at the start of middle school only to make friends with the school's biggest losers.

Richie: So Staniel, are you excited?  
Stan: Staniel, really?  
Richie: Yeah. New year, new nickname. Now come on, are you?  
Stan: No just more new people to hate me.  
Richie: You're so negative. I heard girls get hot in middle school.  
Stan: Whatever trashmouth.

Eddie was getting picked on by Bowers and his gang for being 'a tiny kindergatener' and got pushed right into Stan and Richie

Richie: You alright?  
Eddie shook his head and breathed hard  
Stan: What's with this kid?  
Richie: Be nice Stanley.  
Stan: Says you trashmouth.  
Eddie unzips his fannypack and takes a deep breath on his inhaler  
Richie: Why they picking on you anyway?  
Eddie points up and down referencing his height and takes another breath on his inhaler  
Richie: C'mon I know you got a voice in there - grabs the inhaler  
Eddie: Is everyone like that around here?  
Stan: Not everyone, just most.  
Eddie snatches the inhaler off of Richie just as he's about to put the end in his mouth  
Eddie: Ew I dont want your germs.  
Richie: Why'd you have that thing anyway?  
Eddie: I have asthma.  
Richie: Is that like a superpower? Is that your weapon the fight the bad guys?  
Eddie: No it's a respiratory disorder.  
Richie: What the fuck does that mean?  
Stan: Richie, stop being weird.  
Eddie: Wait you're Richie.  
Richie (in an awful superhero voice): Yes. I am Richie Trashmouth Tozier.

Bell rings

Eddie: I gotta go.  
Richie: Well done, Staniel, you scared him off.  
Stan: I scared him off.  
Richie: Yeah with your hair  
Richie reaches up to touch his hair but Stan catches his arm  
Stan: Let's just go.

In class the teacher was dining on. Richie was making silly faces at Stan. Eddie was also in their lesson but on the other side of the classroom.  
Bill bursts in the door  
Bill: S-s-s sorry I'm late, miss.  
Richie: Poor guy, look at that bruise. I bet they got him too.  
Stan: No not poor guy. Do you not remember when he punched you?  
Richie: In like 4th grade.  
Eddie heard Stan and Richie arguing and looked over. He didn't know anyone and they were the only mildly positive interaction he'd had  
No one was talking to Bill as he sat down, trying to cover the bruise on his face  
Richie: You're face ok, Billy?  
Stan: Shut up, Richie.  
The teacher stopped the class and told both of them to stop talking 

It was lunch and Eddie was walking into the bathroom  
Richie: Oh, it's just you.  
Eddie: Yeah, why?  
Richie pulled the cigarette from behind his back and continued smoking  
Eddie: You're smoking!  
Richie: So?  
Eddie: You're eleven.  
Richie: You're point?  
Eddie: Smoking is really bad for you. It can give you lung cancer and make your nails go-  
Eddie starts coughing violently  
Richie: Hey, are you ok?  
Eddie takes out his inhaler and takes a couple breaths with it  
Richie: Was that your super power again?  
Eddie: My asthma. And yes it was. Your smoking isnt helping much.  
Richie: Oh sorry  
He stubs out the cigarette on the tiled wall  
Richie: You know you never told me your name.  
Eddie: Oh, its Eddie.  
Richie: So what's in the bag, Eds?  
Eddie: No, its Eddie. Not Eds.  
Richie: I know. Eds is your nickname.  
Eddie: Nickname? Why do I need a nickname?  
Richie: Come on, all my friends have nicknames.  
Eddie: Oh, I didn't know I was your friend.  
Richie: Yeah. Who wouldn't want to be friends with a kid with superpowers?  
Eddie: Asthma isnt a superpower.  
Richie: Me and Stan are going to the quarry after school if you want to join us?  
Eddie: The quarry?  
Richie: Yeah it's really fun. So do you wanna come?  
Eddie: I mean, I'd have to ask my mom first...  
Richie: Are you in or out?  
Eddie: I'm in.  
They both smiled just as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch

Stan: What's up Rich? Why arent you already riding off into the sunset?  
Richie: He said he was in.  
Stan: Who's in?  
Richie: Eddie.  
Stan: Who the hell is Eddie?  
Richie: Oh, hes that kid from this morning. I invited him.  
Stan: You're being very nice Trashmouth. It's not like you.  
Richie: Hes new and he doesnt have any friends. Plus it'll give Bowers another reason to be after us, wont it?  
Stan: You're such an idiot.  
Eddie rode up to the two of them and stepped off his bike  
Richie: Hey, it's super power kid.  
Eddie: How many times do I have to tell you, its asthma.  
Richie: You're right we need a better superhero name.  
He rubs his chin over exaggerating his thinking  
Richie: I know, Eddie Spaghetti.  
Eddie: I thought I already had a nickname.  
Richie: You can never have too many nicknames, int that right Staniel?  
Stan: Can we just go?  
Him and Richie start to get on their bikes  
Eddie: Wait, I still to ask my mom.  
Richie: Oh, you worry too much. It'll be fine.  
All three of them got on their bikes and rode to the quarry

When they get there, they stop their bikes and walk to the edge  
Stan: Loogie?  
Eddie: What's loogie?  
Richie: Spitting.  
Eddie: That's disgusting.  
Richie: Only if you get in the firing line.  
Richie sat down on the cliff and dangled his feet over the edge  
Eddie: Woah, careful. You could fall.  
Stan: We do this all the time. It's safe.  
Eddie: You sure?  
Richie: Completely Spaghetti.  
Eddie: Fine.  
He sat down next to Richie  
Stan sat down next to Eddie  
Stan: Who's going first?  
Richie: Meeee.  
He took his shot  
Eddie: So I just spit?  
Richie: Yeah.  
Eddie's face twisted reluctantly but he spat anyway and it was really short  
Richie smiled and laughed slightly  
Stan didn't  
Stan: Alright, my go.  
Stan spat his shot. It was longer than Eddie's but shorter than Richie's  
Richie: Alright, I win.  
Eddie: How'd you win?  
Richie: Mine went the furthest.  
Eddie: I would've tried harder if you told that was how it was being judged.  
Richie: Sorry Eds.  
Stan: You going first Trashmouth.  
Eddie: Going first for what?  
Richie: Jumping in.  
Eddie: That's ridiculous. We dont even know how deep it is. If it's too shallow you'll break your legs on the bottom.  
Richie: Jeez. If you're that worried we'll just go around.  
Stan: Yeah, we dont have to jump.  
Eddie: Good, cause I wasnt going to.  
They all turn around to walk down to the water

Bowers was standing there, blocking the path  
Bowers: Well if it isnt the jew and the fag. Recruited a new member to your little Losers Club, have you?  
Richie (whispering to Eddie): Do you want to jump now?  
Eddie: Shut up, Richie.  
Bowers: Yeah listen to your teeny tiny little boyfriend.  
Richie+Eddie: What?  
Stan laughs slightly in the background  
Bowers: What are you laughing at frisbee?  
Richie: We're not interested, Bowers. Just go away.  
Bowers: Not interested, not interested?  
He pulls out a knife and the three boys all gasp  
Bowers: By the time I'm through with you, you won't be able to be interested in anything ever again.

Bill hits bowers in the head with a tree branch and knocks him out  
Bill: Glad he f-f-f finally sh-shut up.  
Richie: Bill, hi.  
Stan: Why are you here?  
Richie: Oh get over yourself Staniel  
Richie(in bad British accent): What my good friend Stanley is trying to say is thank you good man.  
Bill: No p-p problem.  
Richie: Eddie Spaghetti, this is the one and only Billiam.  
Bill: It just B-b Bill, actually.  
Eddie: Hi I'm Eddie  
He turns to Richie  
Eddie: Not Eddie Spaghetti  
Richie: I thought I'd introduce you with your superhero name, you know keep your identity a secret from this mere mortal.  
Bill: S-s Superhero?  
Eddie: Asthma.  
Stan: Trashmouth is being weird again.  
Richie: I'm not being weird, Staniel, I'm being nice.  
Stan: For you those words mean the same thing.  
Bowers starts to wake up  
Bill: L-l let's go.  
The four boys run off into the woods  
The keep running for about 10 minutes until they're all out of breath  
Eddie: Shit, that was close.  
He takes a couple breaths with his inhaler  
Richie: You alright?  
Eddie nods while taking another breath  
Stan (to Bill): They get you this morning?  
Bill: Yeah.  
Eddie: Why?  
Bill: Why do you th-th think?  
Richie: Such a shame my man Billy here has s stutter.  
Bill: H-h how come they dint like y-y you guys?  
Stan: They dont like anyone.  
Richie: That's not true. Bowers REALLY liked my sister for a while.  
Stan and Bill laughed as Richie shuddered at the memory  
Eddie looked confused  
Richie: Aw, Eds. So innocent and oblivious.  
Eddie: Oblivious? To what?  
Richie: To what me and your mom were doing last night.  
Eddie: You dont even know my mom.  
Richie: That's what you think.  
Eddie: Is he always like this?  
Stan: Yep.  
Richie: You're still friends with me.  
Stan: Yeah, cause everyone else hates me.  
Richie: Woah, we're having a good time, no need to go all depressed banana on us.  
Bill: Depressed b-b banana  
Stan: Dont even ask.  
Eddie checks his watch  
Eddie: Shit, I need to go my mom's gonna kill me.  
Richie: Why?  
Eddie: I said I'd come straight home and it's almost five.  
Richie: See you tomorrow?  
He fixes his glasses  
Eddie: Yeah sure.  
He's already walking away  
Bill: We should p-p-p probably all go. Before B-b bowers starts looking for us.  
Stan: He's probably already looking.  
Richie: That's exactly his point Staniel.  
Stan: Well, bye then  
Stan starts walking off  
Richie: Goodbye Staniel. Goodbye Billiam.  
He walks off in the opposite direction  
Bill: Bye trashmouth  
Bill walks off aswell

Eddie parks his bike outside his house and opens his door  
Mrs K: Eddie Bear, is that you?  
Eddie: Yes ma.  
Mrs K: Honey, it's so late. Where were you?  
Eddie: I was chatting with some friends.  
Mrs K: Friends?  
She stands up and walks towards Eddie  
Eddie: Yeah they helped me round school  
Mrs K: Your hair is a mess, sweetie.  
She puts her fingers through Eddie's hair in an attempt to sort it out  
Mrs K: You ok, honey?  
Eddie: Yes mommy. I just have some homework to do.  
He goes into his room and puts his bag down  
Mrs K: Eddie Bear, I'm making tea so dont be too long.  
Eddie: I wont  
He grabbed a pair of scissors and went into the bathroom  
Mrs K: Are you ok, sweetie?  
Eddie: Yes ma  
He looked into the mirror and put the scissors to his hair. He started cutting  
-ten minutes later-  
Mrs K: Eddie Bear?  
Eddie: I'm not feeling great ma. I'm gonna skip tea, is that ok?  
Mrs K: Of course, sweetie.  
Eddie: Thanks mommy.

Next morning at school

Richie: What did you do to your hair?  
Eddie: Its that bad?  
Richie: Its not too bad.  
His face told a different story  
Eddie: Its awful.  
Richie: It could be better.  
Eddie: Its worse than before.  
Richie: I could help fix it if you want.  
Eddie: You could?  
Richie: Yeah. My sister used to force me into playing with those weird mannequin head thingies when we were younger. I'm very experienced.  
Eddie: Really?  
Richie: Yeah, come with me.  
He grabs his hand and runs into the nearest bathroom  
Eddie: Why are we in here?  
Richie: Just sit your ass down.  
Eddie: Where? It's all w-  
Richie lifts him up and puts him on the sink ledge  
Eddie: -wet  
Richie: Do you have any scissors?  
Eddie: Oh, yeah.  
He opens his fannypack and pulls out some scissors  
Eddie: Here.  
Richie: You really have everything in there, huh?  
Eddie: Yeah, I guess.  
He looks down to zip up his fannypack  
Richie: Look at me.  
Eddie looks up quickly  
Richie: Now stay still.  
He starts cutting  
Eddie: Richie, we're gonna miss math.  
Richie: Screw math, we've gotta fix this.  
Eddie: Fine.

Bill walks in the bathroom  
Bill: Oh hi g-g guys. What are you d-d doing?  
Eddie: Richies cutting my hair.  
Richie: Yeah, cause you made a-  
Eddie: Ssh. He doesnt need to know that.  
Bill: Kn-n know what?  
Eddie: None of your business.  
Bill: Fine. I'll just as-s-s sume.  
Richie: All done.  
Eddie: Thanks.  
He jumps off the sink and looks in the mirror  
Richie: It looks good.  
Eddie: You did better than I expected.  
Bill: N-n never knew you were a-a hairdresser.  
Richie: Is it break already?  
Bill: Y-y yeah.  
Eddie: We missed the whole lesson.  
Richie: Indeed, Eduardo.  
Eddie: Eduardo?  
Richie: Yeah, do you like it?  
Eddie: No, i hate it.  
Richie: Nah, you love it. I can tell.  
Bill: Guys, the n-n next lesson starts it t-t two m-m minutes.  
Eddie: Ok we better get going.  
Richie: I didn't hear a no.  
Eddie rolls his eyes and walks out of the bathroom  
Bill: You c-c coming?  
Richie: I'll catch you up  
Bill: O-ok.  
Richie lights a cigarette and starts smoking

Bowers walks in the bathroom  
Richie: What do you want, Bowers?  
Bowers: I want some payback for yesterday.  
Richie: I'm not the one that knocked you out.  
Bowers: Maybe not but I think you helped.  
Richie: Well you're thinking wrong.  
He tries to walk past him  
Bowers grabs him by his shirt  
Bowers: Not so fast, fag I'm not done with you.  
Richie fixes his glasses  
Richie: Yeah, well I'm definitely done with you.  
He tries to pull away  
Bowers: No  
He pulls a knife out  
Richie: Just put the knife down.  
Bowers scratches his stomach  
Richie: Bowers stop!  
He looks at the lit cigarette in his hand  
Bowers: In your dreams, Tozier.  
Richie puts the cigarette into Henry's eye  
Bowers: Fuck!  
He let's go of Richie and holds his eye  
Richie runs out of the bathroom and out the school. He held his bleeding stomach and sat down on the floor behind the bike shed

Lunchtime

Stan: Hey, have you seen Richie?  
Eddie: Not since this morning.  
Stan: What time?  
Eddie: Break. He cut my hair.  
Stan: Oh, I didn't know he was good at that kinda stuff.  
Eddie: Neither did I. I was surprised by the results to say the least.  
Stan: I just dont know where he is.  
Eddie: He's probably just smoking.  
He looks a little mad  
Stan: I'm scared Bowers got him.  
Eddie: Why? He didn't do anything.  
Stan: After yesterday, Bowers probably wants to beat the shit out of all of us.  
Eddie: I'll help you look for him if you want.  
Stan: Really?  
Eddie: Not like I have anything better to do, is it?  
Stan: Maybe Bill knows where he is.

After 20 minutes of looking, Stan, Bill and Eddie still hadn't found Richie  
Bill: M-m maybe he just ditched.  
Stan: No, no. He tells me if he's going to ditch.  
Eddie talks a breath on his inhaler  
Eddie: What if Bowers got him?  
He takes another breath  
Eddie: Lik got him, got him. He had a knife! He had a knife!  
Bill: Eddie c-c calm d-d down, we're gonna find him.  
Stan walks around the back of the bike shed  
Stan: Oh no.  
Eddie runs around after him and runs to Richie - who is passed out  
Eddie: Shit, that's blood. Its blood. It's so much blood.  
Bill comes around the corner  
Bill: T-t try waking him up.  
Eddie: Richie. Richie.  
He shakes him gently  
Eddie: Come on, wake up.  
Stan: Move.  
He walks past him and slaps Richie, who wakes up but his glasses fly off in the progress  
Richie: Bowers, no!  
He curls up in a ball  
Eddie: Calm down Richie, it's just us.  
He hands him his glasses and Richie puts them on  
Richie: Why the fuck did you slap me?  
Stan: You were unconscious.  
Richie: I wasnt unconscious. I was just...  
Bill: S-spit it out Richie. You're not m-m me.  
Richie: Fine, I was unconscious.  
Eddie: What the hell happened?  
Richie: Henry Bowers happened.  
Stan: He got you pretty good.  
Richie: Yeah. He used his knife and everything.  
Eddie looks in his fannypack for something to bandage up Richie's wound  
Richie: You gonna fix me up doctor k?  
He smirks and winks  
Eddie: Yeah, just stay still.  
He knelt down in front of him and lifted up his shirt to look at the wounds  
Eddie: Shit.  
Richie: What the problem doctor k?  
He laughed but stopped when he realised how much it hurt  
Eddie: Its really, really bad.  
He lifted his shirt more to see how high it went  
Richie: Do you want me to just take it off.  
Eddie: Well, it would be easier.  
Richie took his shirt off  
Eddie put rubbing alcohol on his wounds  
Richie: Ow fuck! You could've told me it would hurt.  
Eddie: Stop being a baby and stop talking. When you talk, the wounds bleed more.  
Richie: Ok, ok, I'll stop.  
Eddie glared at him  
Richie pretended to zip his mouth up  
Eddie: Good.  
He patched up Richie's wounds and then help his up off of the floor  
Richie jumped up happily  
Richie: Thanks Doctor k. Do I get a sticker? For being a brave boy?  
Eddie: No.  
Bell rings for the end of lunch  
Stan: Thank god for that. I dont think I could take anymore of you two.  
Bill: You c-c coming guys?  
Richie: No way! I'm ditching. Care to join me Eds?  
Eddie: Uh...  
He says actually considering it  
Richie: You know, Doctor k, I'm not sure I'm entirely better yet.  
Eddie: Why the hell not? I'll come. 

About half an hour later at the quarry, they are sitting and dangling their legs over the cliff  
Richie: Why did you even have all the stuff to fix me up.  
Eddie: Dont ask. Just be thankful I did.  
Richie: What else you got in there?  
Eddie: Erm. My inhaler. My hayfever tablets. Some other pills. Pack of gum-  
Richie: Condom?  
Eddie: That's disgusting.  
Richie: You didn't say no.  
Eddie: What do you think?  
He glared at Richie  
Richie: Ye-  
Eddie: No!  
Richie laughed really hard but realised it still hurt  
Richie: Ah shit!  
Eddie: You ok?  
Richie: Still hurts to laugh, though.  
He rubbed his stomach where his wounds were  
Eddie: I just wanna say thanks again.  
He looked at Richie and smiled  
Eddie: For fixing my hair.  
Richie: You look good.  
Eddie: My mom's gonna kill me.  
He laughed slightly  
Richie: For cutting your hair?  
Eddie: Exactly.  
Richie: No offense but your mom sounds like an asshole.  
Eddie: You suck, Richie.  
Richie: I mean, I could, but I haven't.  
Eddie: What?  
He looked confused  
Richie bursts out laughing  
Richie: Its funny cause you dont get the joke.  
Eddie: What joke? All I said is that you suck.  
Richie starts laughing harder  
Eddie: What's so funny?  
Richie stopped laughing and held Eddie's shoulder  
Richie: Sweet, innocent, little Eds.  
Eddie looked down at Richie's hand and then up at his face  
Richie: I've never sucked anyone.  
Eddie: You know I'm starting to see why people call you Trashmouth  
Richie: My reputation is pretty accurate.  
Eddie: What, even fucking Veronica Hardwood in 5th grade?  
Richie: How the fuck do you know that?  
Eddie: Its true?  
Richie: No, she was not into that.  
Eddie: Please tell me you're a virgin.  
Richie: Duh, my dicks never even seen a girl. Let alone been inside of one.  
Eddie: I gotta go, see you tomorrow?  
Richie: Yeah, you know you can sit with us. Only if you want to.  
Eddie: Really?  
Richie: You know, you're cool Eddie Spaghetti.  
Eddie: Dont call me Eddie Spaghetti.  
Richie: Eh, I cant make any promises.  
Eddie: Bye, Richie  
He stands up  
Richie: Bye Ed's  
They both walk home

Eddie reaches his house  
Eddie: Oh shit.  
He puts a hand through his hair and opens the front door  
Mrs k: Eddie Bear, you're home on time today.  
Eddie: Yes ma  
He went to walk to his room  
Mrs k comes put into the corridor  
Mrs k: Sweetie, dont run off.  
He stopped walking and tuner around  
Eddie: But I have homework to do, ma.  
Mrs k: Honey, what did you do to your hair?  
Eddie: One of my friends at school cut it for me.  
She put her hands to Eddie's head  
Mrs k: Why?  
Eddies: I like it mom.  
Mrs k: Well I dont. Your hair used to be beautiful. And now...  
She took her hand away from his head  
Mrs k: I hate it.  
Eddie: My friends said it looks good.  
Mrs k: Just go do your homework.

Next morning at school Stan and Richie are talking in the corridor before first lesson  
Eddie walks past them  
Richie: Hey Eddie Bear!  
Eddie (with a harsh voice): Dont call me that.  
Richie's smile fades  
Eddie (softens his voice): Sorry. It's just, my mom calls me that.  
Stan: I dont think that's going to stop him.  
Richie: No, I wont call you that.  
He smiles again  
Richie: It doesnt suit you anyway.  
Eddie: Thanks.  
Bell rings  
Stan: Ok, let's go. You two have missed enough school.  
Richie's and Eddie's smiles both widen  
Richie (in an attempt at a knightly voice): Ok, history here we come.  
All three of them walk to class

Lunchtime, Richie, Eddie and Stan are eating  
Eddie: I dont know much about you guys. Can you catch me up?  
Richie: That'll be boring. Let's play never have I ever.  
Stan: Ok trashmouth, you're first.  
Richie: Ok, never have I ever spent over a week in a hospital.  
Eddie put a finger down  
Stan: What happened?  
Eddie: my mom's super paranoid. I got a cold and she was worried it was Spanish influenza. Which it could've been but it wasn't so-  
Richie: Ok Stan, you're go.  
Stan: Never have I ever broken a bone.  
Richie and Eddie both put fingers down  
Stan: Wait, trashmouth when did you break a bone?  
Richie: Remember, Bowers broke my nose in 4th grade.  
Eddie: He broke your nose?  
Richie: Yeah, he might be an asshole but damn he's got a good punch.  
Stan: When did you break a bone?  
Eddie: I fell off a fence.  
Richie giggles  
Eddie: I told Jamie we shouldn't be up there but he didn't listen. And it was all fun and games until I broke my ankle.  
Richie: It hurt?  
Stan (sarcastically): No he could barely feel it.  
Eddie: Of course it hurt dipshit.  
Richie was still laughing  
Ricjie: Sorry, it's your go.  
Eddie: Ok, never have I ever been to a sleepover.  
Stan and Richie both put a finger down and smile  
Stan: Wait you haven't  
Eddie: Like I said, my mom is super paranoid.  
Richie: Oh, we have to invite you to one of ours, they are the best.  
Eddie: Really?  
Richie: Oh yes. We play this game with a bottle of kool aid and a pair of rubber boots.  
Eddie: Who else goes to your sleepovers?  
Richie: Usually just me and Stan.  
Eddie: Oh I thought you guys hung out with Bill.  
Stan: No, we dont like him.  
Richie: Speak for yourself Staniel.  
Stan: He punched you.  
Richie: So? He saved our asses yesterday.  
Eddie: Yeah, he seems like a good guy.  
Richie: I agree. That's why I'm inviting him to my sleepover on Saturday. Eds you're invited too and so is Staniel.  
Stan: Ugh, fine I'll come.  
Eddie: My mom wont let me go.  
Richie: Just sneak out.  
Eddie: I guess I could just go out the window.  
Richie: Exactly. So, you in?  
Eddie smiles  
Eddie: Definitely.

Saturday at Richie's house and Bill is the last to arrive. He knocks on the door  
Richie answers it  
Richie: Hello Sir Billiam. Come enter my humble abode.  
Bill: Its not so h-h humble if you introduce it like th-th that.  
He walks in  
Eddie: Hi Bill.  
Bill: Hey g-g guys.  
Richie and Bill sit down with the others  
Richie: Say hello Staniel  
He looks at Bill unenthusiastically  
Stan: Hi.  
Richie: You're hopeless. Anyways, now we're all here, let's get started.  
Eddie: Start what? What's the plan?  
Richie: Plan?  
Eddie: Yeah, like what are we gonna be doing?  
Richie: Wow, you really overestimated my organisation skills.  
Eddie: Theres no plan?  
Stan: Theres never a plan.  
Richie: So, do you wanna play a game?  
Bill: S-s sure.  
Stan: What we playing, trashmouth?  
Richie: Truth or dare?  
Stan: Ok.  
Bill: Good ch-choice.  
Richie looked over st Eddie  
Richie: Eds, you in?  
Eddie: I'm in.  
He moved closer to the rest of them  
Richie: You ask first.  
Eddie: Ok, Bill truth or dare?  
Bill: T-t truth.  
Eddie: Have you ever... kissed anyone?  
Bill: Y-y yeah.  
He blushed slightly as he said it  
Richie: Third grade was good for some, huh Billy?  
Eddie: What happened?  
Richie: Yeah what did happen, Billiam?  
He put his elbows on his knees and chin on his fist and lent in dramatically  
Bill: Me and Beverley were on s-st stage and I k-kissed her.  
Eddie: Beverley Marsh? Isnt like a-  
Stan: Slut?  
Eddie: Yeah that.  
Bill: They're just r-rumours.  
Richie: Rumours my ass.  
Eddie: How would you know, Richie?  
He said while looking straight at him  
Richie looked back at him  
Richie: I heard she fucked Bowers.  
Bill: Its my-my go.  
Stan: Yeah, Richie shut up.  
Richie held up his hands apologetically  
Eddie rolled his eyes  
Bill: Stan, tr-truth or dare?  
Stan: Truth.  
Richie: Everybodys being pussys today.  
Eddie: Just shut up and let Bill ask the question.  
Bill: What's your b-biggest fear?  
Stan: Erm.  
Richie: Go on, Staniel.  
Stan: Spiders.  
Richie started laughing  
Eddie punched his arm  
Eddie: Stop being mean!  
Richie stopped laughing and looked dead at him  
Richie: Ow!  
Eddie: Well, you deserved it.  
Richie rubbed his shoulder and looked Eddie up and down  
Richie: You're stronger than you look.  
Eddie: What the fucks that meant to mean?  
Richie: Nothing.  
He turned to Stan and mouthed "Fuck!" still holding his shoulder  
Stan: My go, Richie truth or dare?  
Richie: Dare!  
Stan: Fine, kiss your crush.  
Richie chokes on his drink  
Richie: What? My crush isnt here!  
Stan: Really?  
He says sarcastically with a raised eyebrow  
Richie: Yeah, we're all guys!  
Stan: Ok, well next time you see her...  
Richie: That's not fair!  
Eddie: I agree.  
He pointed at Richie  
Eddie: I think that's against the rules.  
Stan: Rules?  
Richie: Yep. Yeah.  
He was waving his hands in Eddie's direction  
Richie: There are... rules.  
Stan: Fine! I dare you to chug the rest of your drink in one go.  
He still has 3/4 of a 500ml bottle left when he starts drinking  
Bill: Theres no-no way he's going to-  
Eddie: Hes pretty close.  
Richie puts the empty bottle down  
Richie: Done. Now, finally it's my turn. Eddie, truth or dare?  
Eddie: Um... dare.  
Stan tried not to laugh at his stupidity  
Richie: Good choice.  
He looked at Eddie with a smirk on his face  
Richie: I dare you... to be handcuffed to me for the rest of the night.  
Eddie: What? Do you even have handcuffs?  
Richie: My sister does.  
Eddie: Do I wanna know why?  
Richie: Definitely not.  
He put his wrist in Eddie's face  
Richie: So, you up for it?  
Eddie took a deep breath  
Eddie: Do I have a choice?  
Richie turned Eddie's face towards him and smiled  
Richie: Not really. I'll get the handcuffs.  
He ruffled Eddie's hair on the way out of the room  
Eddie fixed his hair and sat back in the chair  
Stan looked at him very seriously  
Stan: I'm worried for you.  
Eddie: It cant be that bad.  
Stan: You're going to need the bathroom at some point.  
Eddie's eyes widened  
Eddie: Shit.  
Stan and Bill burst out laughing  
Bill: It'll b-b be fine.  
Eddie: What the fuvk is wrong with me? Why? Why? Why didn't I just pick truth?  
Richie came running into the room with a big smile on his face  
Richie: You ready?  
Eddie: Sure whatever.  
Richie locked the handcuffs on his and Eddie's wrists  
Richie: This is gonna be fun.  
Eddie: Wheres the key?  
Richie: Calm down. It's in my pocket.

They play for the next couple hours. At one point Bill had to have his whole face in peanut butter for 5 minutes and Richie had to tell everyone about when he wet himself in church

It's now about 9:30 and they are all watching a movie. Richie is sitting upside down on the couch and everyone else is sitting on the floor  
Eddie has to keep his arm in the air because they are still handcuffed together  
He moved his arm to eat some popcorn  
Richie fell down right on top of Eddie because his arm got pulled  
Richie: Ow! Shit. You idiot.  
Eddie: Sorry. Maybe if I wasn't handcuffed to you if wouldn't have happened  
Richie got up off of the floor and sat down next to Eddie  
Richie: Now it wont happen again.  
Eddie: Do you have to sit so close?  
Richie shook their handcuffed wrists in Eddie's face  
Richie: Yeah.  
Eddie: And who's fault is that?  
Stan: Can you two shut up. We actually need to hear the movie.

After the movie finishes they go up to Richie's room and start sorting out sleeping bags, including Eddie  
Richie: What are you doing?  
Eddie: Getting out my sleeping bag?  
Richie: I said all NIGHT.  
Eddie: What?  
He glanced down at the handcuffs  
Eddie: Oh no.  
Richie: Oh yes. You're sleeping with me unless you want your arm in the air the whole night and...  
Eddie: We know what happened last time.  
Stan rolled his eyes and looked at Bill  
Stan: Wow.  
Richie: Wow what, Staniel?  
Stan: Nothing.  
After Richie looked away he mouthed "Get a room"  
Bill shook his head and smiled  
Bill: I know, r-r right.  
Eddie: You know what?  
Bill: Its n-n nothing.

Over the next few hours, they all talked and played games but it was late and they were all tired, especially Eddie who had fallen asleep holding Richie's handcuffed hand  
Richie: How can someone be that small?  
Stan: You like him, dont you?  
Richie looked at Stan confused  
Richie: What?  
Stan: You like him.  
Richie: Well yeah, dont you?  
Bill: No y-y you Like him.  
Richie: What? You think I'm gay. You believe Bowers.  
Bill: N-no I-  
Stan: Come on, Rich. You dont look at either of us like that.  
He pointed at Eddie  
Richie: I'm not a fag! Go!  
Stan and Bill loked at each other, confused  
Richie: My sister's rooms free, she's at her boyfriend's house. Take your sleeping bags and leave!  
Stan and Bill looked at each other again  
Richie: Now!

Bill got up first and Stan followed after. They hot their stuff and walked out the room  
Bill: He's i-in denial.  
Stan: Definitely.  
Richie: I can still hear you!

Eddie started waking up and rubbed his eyes  
Eddie: What's with all the yelling?  
He looked around  
Eddie: Where are they?  
Richie: They were annoying so now they're sleeping in my sister's room.  
Eddie: Oh.  
He yawned  
Richie: Go back to sleep.  
Eddie: Let me get my pyjamas on first.  
Richie: Eds.  
He showed him the handcuffs  
Eddie: Ugh. Can't you just take them off.  
Richie layed down facing Eddie  
Richie: Nope.  
Eddie closed his eyes again  
Eddie: Goodnight.  
Richie closed his eyes aswell and they both fell asleep

In the morning Richie's mom knocks on his bedroom door, waking up Richie  
Richie: Stan, if that's you, go away!  
Mrs Tozier: Its me, sweetie. Can I come in?  
Richie: Sure, it's not locked.  
She opens the door  
Mrs Tozier: Why are you handcuffed together?  
Richie: I-its a long story. Anyway, what do you need?  
Mrs Tozier: Just letting you know I'm off to work, darling, and you sister will be back in a couple of hours.  
Richie: Oh ok. Bye mom.  
Mrs Tozier: Bye sweetie.  
She went out of the house and drove off

Eddie starts waking up  
Richie: Morning Eds.  
Eddie: Can you take them off now!?  
Richie: Oh yeah.  
He looked at the handcuffs and put his free hand in his back pocket  
Richie: Shit.  
Eddie: What happened?  
Richie: The key isnt in my pocket.  
Eddie: Well, where the hell is it then?  
Richie: I dont know!  
Bill and Stan walk in  
Stan: What's with the shouting guys?  
Eddie: He lost the fucking key!  
Richie: I didn't lose it!  
Eddie: Well, it was in your pocket!  
Bill: It p-probably fell out when you dragged him o-off the couch.  
Stan: Or while you were sleeping.  
Eddie unzipped his fannypack but used the hand attached to Richie's  
Richie landed in Eddie's lap and quickly pushed himself back up  
Richie: Stop doing that.  
Eddie: I'm not doing it on purpose.  
Bill: We'll ch-check downstairs, you t-two check in h-here.  
Richie: Whatever.

All four of them started looking and were at it for 30 minutes until  
Sgan: I found it!  
Eddie: Yes. Thank god for that.  
Richie: Jeez. I'm not that bad.  
They both went running down stairs and unlocked the handcuffs  
Stan traced a tear track down his face while looking at Richie, Eddie didn't see  
Richie: You know Bowers was right.  
Bill: F-f finally admitting it.  
Richie: Not about that. About our losers club. We were recruiting new members. Let's make a pact. Rule 1- No picking on each other unless it's a joke.  
Eddie: Fine. Rule 2- If it's a joke make it a good one.  
He smiled at Richie  
Richie: And Rule 3-  
He glared at Stan and Bill  
Richie: Dont believe rumours.  
Bill: Ok, I'm in.  
Stan: Yeah, losers club.  
Eddie: Ok, on one condition.  
He looked at Richie  
Richie: What is it?  
Eddie: You're giving up smoking.  
Richie: What?  
Eddie: My asthma hasnt been this bad in years, Richie, besides you'll end up killing yourself.  
Richie: Fine. But you're giving up something too.  
He glanced at Eddie's fannypack  
Richie: The pills, Eddie.  
Eddie: Whta pills?  
Richie: Last night, I was awake. I saw you take about 7 pills at once. Whta the fuck even were they?  
Eddie: Anti-depressants.  
Everyone looked shocked  
Eddie: They're prescription! Just... not that many.  
Richie: Give them to me. Now!  
Eddie: Fine.  
He undid the fannypack, took out a pot of pills and handed it to Richie  
Richie: Good.  
He smiled  
Stan: What are we giving up then?  
He gestured to himself and Bill  
Richie: You, Staniel, are giving up judging people.  
Stan: Sure, whatever.  
Richie: And Billiam-  
Bill: I'm giving up p-punching people.  
Richie: So?  
He spat in his hand  
Richie: Losers club?  
Eddie: That's disgusting.  
Richie: Just do it.  
Eddie rolled his eyes but spat in his hand  
All the losers shook on it  
All four together: Losers club.


	2. You break my bones but cause my boners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some teenage reddie where Eddie is injured and its driving him insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this , i hope it's just as fun to read.
> 
> Also i really recommend listening to the songs and bands I mention because they're really good and 100% what theses two would've listened to.

Despite being the most safety-conscience member of the losers club, Eddie always seemed to be the one that got hurt. He'd broken his ankle in 4th grade, dislocated his shoulder less than 6 months later, the infamous broken arm of 89 and now once again Eddie was not in perfect physical condition. 

Two broken fingers and a broken wrist were seriously affecting his masterbating abilities and it was driving him insane. 

Three weeks ago, in a particularly cruel pe class, Eddie was hit with a baseball bat by none other than his best friend Richie Tozier. Richie had received a detention for 'inappropriate use of school equipment', Eddie had received a broken left wrist and fractured right index and ring fingers. His hands were coated in casts but his one pride was that his middle finger was still ready to flash at anyone who annoyed him. 

His mother had gone crazy after it happened but Eddie was 17 now and he gave up caring what his mother thought a long time ago. 

So it was a Friday night, 11 PM, and Eddie was situated in Richie's bedroom. Eating popcorn with his pinkie and thumb like an absolute legend. He had Richie's Walkman quietly playing a mixture of def leppard, skid row and bon jovi and was lying flat on his back on Richie's bed. 

When Richie walked back into the room, clutching yet another bag of microwave popcorn, he smiled at the sight of Eddie mindlessly lip syncing the entirety of sleep when I'm dead. Which seemed an appropriate song choice considering the pair would most likely stay up and talk the whole night rather than actually going to bed. 

Unplanned sleepovers had become the norm for these two ever since Eddie had decided that maybe his mother's rules were stupid. Since Eddie had broken bones, they had become more frequent so he could avoid a stream of safety lectures that he really wasn't in the mood to listen to.

Sleeping in a cozy bed next to Richie was nothing new but Eddie's hands were for the most part out of use so relieving himself was near enough impossible. Fair to say, Eddie was tense. 

There Eddie layed, about to drop a piece of popcorn in his mouth from a height when Richie decided to bound onto the bed and snatch the popcorn just before it met Eddie's lips. Under normal circumstances this casual, jokey act would've done nothing to Eddie- would've been an everyday occurence- but in his current situation the slight brush of Richie's knuckles against his salty lips made Eddie twitch. 

Richie either didn't notice or didn't care about Eddie's on edge demeanor as he calmly joined in Eddie's previous lip syncing. Eddie just glared at Richie, if not for how incredibly turned on he'd just become, for the fact that he'd literally stolen food from right in front of Eddie's face. 

Once Richie did notice his friend quite literally staring him down, he couldn't help but stir the pot, "Geez, it's just popcorn. I could spit it back into your mouth if your that desperate." 

When Eddie heard this statement, which would usually have him writhing in disgust, he almost lost it. He managed to let out an unconvincing 'ew' before rolling over and continuing to eat from his own bag of popcorn. 

Eddie was starting to get tired but the good ole sodium chloride on his popcorn and the seemingly endless supply of sugary coke were keeping him awake well. The music blaring almost directly into his ear wasn't exactly like counting sheep either. 

This same music was another one of Eddie's downfalls that night. One of both Richie and Eddie's favourite songs, if I was your mother, started playing on Richie's Walkman. Richie had been teasing Eddie to this song ever since it came out and couldn't resist dramatically pretending to play guitar and sing the whole song.

Richie stood up, directly in Eddie's eyeline, and began singing loudly (completely disregarding the fact that his parents were most likely trying to sleep). 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie began singing, knowing he was once again making fun of Eddie's mother but enjoying the song because it's really good.

Richie got about half way through the first verse before Eddie realised this was not going to end well. Although the song was meant to be a dig at Eddie's mom, it basically ended up as Richie aggressively flirting with Eddie while playing air guitar. 

Richie started fiddling with the bed sheets under Eddie's shoulders and getting closer to his face as he sang the line: 'kiss you sleep at night' before immediately plunging into the chorus and playing his air guitar in no way that fit the music. 

Eddie really hadn't anticipated this situation and watching Richie's fingers move erratically made him think of how much better they'd look around his d- No! No! No, Eddie was not letting his brain go there, not right now, not ever preferably but not right now would be fucking delightful. Nope, he was done for, his brain was already there.

Richie was now neck-deep in the second verse and, to Eddie's relief, had abandoned the air guitar and was now simply jumping around like a madman. Not so much to Eddie's relief, Richie had decided to remove his glasses and between awkward dance moves kept running his fingers through his hair. Even less to Eddie's relief, Richie had decided dancing alone was boring and had begun dragging Eddie up by his hips since hands were off limits. 

"I dont wanna dance." Eddie whined pointlessly as Richie was already placing him on the floor. 

"Ssh, you're ruining the song." Richie joked, placing a finger over Eddie's lips and shaking him so he would dance.

Eddie reluctantly gave in, opting more to sing than dance. But Richie hadn't removed his finger from Eddie's lips and his singing started to go horribly wrong. When Eddie opened his mouth to sing, Richie stuck his pesky finger in to prevent anymore of Eddie's actually quite good singing. 

Eddie didn't move, he couldn't, his oral fixation was screaming at him to live out his fantasy but the rational part of his brain told him to pull away, as quickly as possible. Eddie slid off of Richie's long finger and glared at him with a mix of disgust and confusion. He then looked at Richie's saliva-wet finger, "You taste like popcorn." 

Richie laughed hysterically, exploding into tears and smiles, drowning out the song completely. Eddie didn't find the situation half as funny as he was promptly trying to remove the last 5 minutes from ever having happened. The laughter subsided as the song came to an end and after what felt like an eternity, they layed back down on the bed. 

Richie began crawling under the covers and Eddie looked at him in confusion. Richie noticed the look and decided to explain his actions, "I'm cold." he said matter-of-factly, with a slight pout on his lips.

This only furthered Eddie's confusion, "How are you cold, you just practically ran a marathon?" 

"Well, it was a very tiring marathon." Richie was already closing his eyes, setting his half eaten bag of popcorn on the dresser. 

While Eddie couldn't relate to being cold, for obvious reasons, he was feeling rather tired so grabbed some pyjamas and went to walk to Richie's bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Despite already looking half asleep, Richie lifted his hand and gestured to the clothes Eddie was carrying. 

Eddie could get dressed by himself, despite the injuries, but last time he'd been at Richie's, he'd needed some help getting his shirt on. He was just praying that this time he didn't need the same assistance because he didn't think his touch-starved body could take it.

Eddie turned halfway back to Richie and said in a small, forced out voice, "No, I'm good." before continuing to walk out of the room and down the corridor. 

While Eddie was gone, Richie snuggled further under the duvet; the dancing and general madness of the evening had finally caught up to him. Richie squeezed his drowsy eyes shut but the lamp was still on, awaiting Eddie's return, and Richie was cursing its light. "Eds, hurry your ass up. I wanna turn the light off." 

Within the next two minutes, Eddie was walking back into the room. He yawned in true movie sleepover fashion and made his way over to the bed, wearing pyjama shorts and an oversized tshirt that he was sure belonged to Richie at some point. He crawled under the duvet, thanking the heat he hadn't realised he'd been craving. 

Richie was cuddly when he was tired and Eddie always loved that about him. He loved having Richie's head nuzzled in his neck, jokingly having his ear licked while on the brink of sleep and a strong arm over his body. But now the touches didn't feel so innocent, each touch felt like it burned Eddie's skin and he was not cherishing the feeling. 

Richie noticed Eddie was acting tense where usually he'd be happily falling asleep, "You ok, you seem kinda tight?" 

Tight was not the word Eddie needed to hear right now, "I'm fine, this position just kinda hurts my arms." Nice save bro, nice save. 

Richie shifted, letting Eddie move into what was apparently a more comfortable position. In reality, he just really wanted some friction. He whimpered slightly as he rolled onto his front, even the light press of the sheets enough to get his eyes rolling. 

Richie was right next to Eddie and had clearly heard the quiet noises escaping his lips, although he seemed to be misinterpreting them. Considering Eddie's most recent lie, you cant really blame him. "Eddie, if they hurt I can get you some painkillers or something." 

Eddie had now completely turned his back to Richie in what could've been taken in quite a rude way but he wasn't trying to be rude, he just really needed to move. "No I dont need anything, Rich. I just need to-" as Eddie moved again-trying to prove a point- he groaned loudly, "I need to chop my fucking hands off or something, they're driving me insane." Eddie was legitimately angry, at both his injured hands and this situation- which they had caused. 

Richie couldn't help but find Eddie's raised annoyance level funny, if not slightly adorable. He could barely see him but just hearing his voice raise in frustration was one of the most familiar things in the world to Richie and he couldn't help giggling over it. 

"Stop fucking laughing. I'm in pain, dipshit." Eddie tried to be angry at Richie but he couldn't help but join in his laughter. Kinda hard to be mad at someone when they're making you horny, huh? 

Eddie was now lying on his front, his arms above his head in what would usually be considered a relaxed position. He'd turned to face his friend as their quiet laughter continued.

Richie's eyelids were drooping, though, and he flopped his head onto the pillow dramatically. He mumbled, "The coke isnt working," with his face smushed into the pillow and Eddie laughed despite the awful joke. 

"If you're so tired, go to sleep. It'll give me a break from hearing your annoying voice." Eddie's frustration level was dropping and he was now entering a similar type of tiredness to his friend- not that he would let Richie know that. The fact that Richie was tired first meant that Eddie had won the sleepover, it was just the way it worked. 

Richie knew this and was therefore reluctant to give in to sleep but he was too tired to fight it and sleepily agreed with Eddie's proposal before hitting the hay nearly instantly. 

Eddie was so thankful that he had somehow managed to avoid awkwardness all night and decided that sleep would be an adequate reward (but working hands would've been a better one).


End file.
